


Connor's New Mission: Hank Anderson

by lipstolips (chixieme)



Series: Connor's New Mission [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't have a beta i'm not sorry who has the fucking time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chixieme/pseuds/lipstolips
Summary: The one where Kamski decides to test out new software and hardware by using Connor for a test run.A/N: this is literally pwp don’t eat me for the bad plot ok ( /n\) ... uuh also this isn't really good but i tried my best.. here's my attempt at hank/connor (; - ;) ..not beta'd.





	Connor's New Mission: Hank Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> \- Credit for the idea of this chapter goes to Frost_Bite (;w ; ) thank you friend, hope you enjoy!  
> \- This can be read as a stand-alone!  
> \- WARNING: BUTT-STUFF AHEAD ヽ(｀・ω・´)/ MAYBE TOO MUCH FLUFF. I DONT KNO

A few weeks after meeting Lieutenant Anderson and his android assistant, Connor, Elijah Kamski decided the best test subject for his beta programming software and the new hardware prototypes was the android Connor himself. He would be perfect for a field trial since he was: a male android, not primarily designed for caretaking or for sexual satisfaction, and finally, the android was designed to assist humans at a busy workforce with a primarily male-staffed populace. These factors provided the optimal circumstances for Kamski’s field test and he arranged a meeting with Connor, who reluctantly agreed to test out the beta program and hardware on the condition that Kamski would assist him and the Lieutenant in finding out where RA9 had originated from, as well as, what was causing the deviancies.

The new program Kamski had designed was to test out his hypothesis on whether the average heterosexual human male would be attracted to a male android if they discovered it could provide better sexual pleasure than a human female would.

Connor was geared up to a cable leading to Kamski’s main computer, being updated and prepared for a hardware addition.

“I see, Mr. Kamski. So this program was created with the purpose of deviating humankind, you could say.”

Kamski laughs slightly, glancing at Connor and then turning back around to tap away at his keyboard, “You see right through me, Connor… Well, I guess that’s to be expected since I designed you myself.”

“Then, in that case, I hope we aren’t going through all this trouble for nothing. I’m sure you’ve already simulated this situation and come up with results proving your hypothesis.”

Kamski turns in his chair to face Connor fully.

“You’re right,” He snorts, “Your only job is to ensure the test field comes out positive, too. Hope you won’t find that too hard to do.”

Connor’s LED switches to yellow, trying to decipher whether Kamski’s words hid any underlying meaning.

“I’ll do what I can and send you a report with the results.”

Kamski walks towards Connor before he is shut down for the hardware addition process, “Oh, and you can keep the, uh, _upgrades_ after the test is done… if you wish to.”

Connor nods once but his LED keep swirling yellow until he is powered down and rearranged for new parts. Kamski snorts to himself at the realization that he may have just created an accidental cumdump for the Detroit Police Department.

 

\---

 

Initialized with the newly added software and hardware, Detective Reed, Captain Fowler and even the oblivious Lieutenant Hank, notice how, recently, Connor seemed to be blushing blue more often during seemingly regular situations that were ‘the norm’ at the Detroit Police Department’s Central Station. Regular situations like when Hank praises him for a job well done and pats him on the shoulder smiling, or when Reed pushes him up against a wall practically threatening to disassemble him, amongst other situations. He was also disappearing into the station’s restroom to “check his attire” more frequently than he did before. He would even sometimes pass up chances to investigate sites with Hank only to stay in Hank’s car and wait for his return. This was odd behavior because more than anything, Connor was a task-oriented and hands-on android, wanting nothing but to solve the deviancy cases without even caring that he would be injured or even destroyed in the process.

One particular day, a few weeks after the odd behavior had begun, Hank was searching for Connor around the station when he realized he’d seen him walk into the restroom a few minutes prior. After waiting a good ten minutes, he decided whatever Connor must be doing was a waste of time seeing as the android didn’t need to use the restroom _at all_ to begin with.

Walking into the restroom, he headed straight for the only closed stall and was about to speak up when he heard it; heavy panting followed by a moan. His first thought was that Connor was injured somehow; _Maybe there had been an accident? Why else would he take this long?!_

With these thoughts in mind, Hank backed up and prepared to charge through the door. However, right as the door burst open, he found Connor panting and moaning even louder; his cheeks were flushed blue and his face was the picture of pleasure before his eyes met Hank’s, shocked. Hank surveyed the scene faster than he could think to look away.

Connor was splayed out naked on the closed lid of the toilet seat with his shirt open, garters still around his thighs, pulling himself off and shooting all over his own chest and stomach. His fingers were all the way inside of him, making lewd noises that had Hank’s blood rushing south for reasons he couldn’t even begin to explain. His pants and coat were left crumpled on a ledge behind him.

“L-Lieutenant!” Connor gasped, trying to stop himself from getting off again. He felt like having to stop his fingers from moving was more difficult than anything he had ever attempted. He was overheating and heavy breathing was the only way to cool down his internal motors.

“…I’m s-sorry, Lieutenant,” He moved his hand away from his new silicone cock and gripped the edge of the seat to refrain from touching himself; he was still just as hard as he was before, ejaculation was futile. He needed to have sex soon to sate the program’s requests or the overheating would fry his microprocessors from the inside out.

Hank turned away and shut the door just in case anyone else had heard the ruckus and decided to check in, “Connor, what the _fuck_ are you doing?! I didn’t even know you could _do_ that! Is this what you’ve been doing every time you come in here?! Fuck’s sake, Connor, say something!” He shook his head still facing the door.

Connor tried to sit upright, but he was panting heavily and overheating dangerously; all system energy was focused on recovery. His LED kept switching from pink to yellow and back again, and he didn’t know if he could resolve the situation with Hank when he was in this state. There must have been a bug in the beta software Kamski had installed because it felt like the instructions to have sex were overriding every rational thought and decision he was trying to make.

“Lieutenant, Mr. Kamski and I… We- We made a deal,” He was malfunctioning, he wasn’t supposed to stutter like that. He worked two fingers back in again, out of sheer desperation. The squelch was masked by the sound of Hank’s shoes scuffing against the tiles, and Connor let out a sigh. He was risking losing Hank’s respect and ruining their relationship but he couldn’t fix it alone this time. Kamski’s program was overpowering the rest of his software and he knew he wasn’t going to hold out for much longer before giving into his needs or possibly destroying himself. He needed Hank.

“Kamski? Wha-…” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, and shaking his head he unlocked the door, “Y’know what, forget it, we’ll talk about this later… And get dressed for Christ’s sake!”

Before he had a chance to open the door, Connor spoke up, “Lieutenant, please!”

Hank paused, confused, and Connor continued, “I-I understand your disappointment in me, Lieutenant, but I’m in a dangerous state right now. I could overheat m-myself into shutting down… permanently if I… If I don’t get help. So please, _stay_ … Help me. I-… I-”

“Connor, what d’you mean?” Worried when the android went quiet, the Lieutenant turned around, only to find Connor biting his lip, hand clutching the edge of his seat, with three fingers moving in and out of his ass. The wet, squelching noises were even louder with no one speaking to fill the silence and Hank felt himself grow at the sight.

Connor’s toned body was marked with freckles and moles, his pretty pink cock stood upright, untouched; his nipples hardened and the cum from before was still glistening on his skin. He was ripe for the taking.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant noticed a small pool of slick underneath Connor’s ass. Hank couldn’t look away from how Connor’s juices were dripping out over his slender fingers with each slow push of his digits back inside himself. The slick was being spread out across his balls and inner thighs from the slow but consistent movement of his fingers, making the dirtiest noises. Connor’s moans were bit back but just as filthy and Hank was fully hard just from watching it all unfold.

“Lieutenant… Please… Fuck me… Uhh, f-fuck me, _please_ ,” Connor’s voice was strained and almost down to a whisper, “Don’t leave me like this…”

Hank wasn’t a stranger to his feelings, he had started to grow more and more attached to Connor over time, until he realized he was not only attached to him as a partner and friend, but sexually attracted to Connor, too. It was a first for him since he’d never experienced anything like this for any other men, human or android. He wanted them to be more, to be together even if it had to be a secret, but his self-destructive habits wouldn’t even let him try. He shot himself down every time he thought he had a chance. Growing tired of the stress, he tried to quell those emotions down to a place where it wouldn’t interfere with his work or with his relationship with Connor, but seeing him like this… practically begging for it. How was Hank supposed to refuse when Connor was all wet and pliant and _begging him_ for more?

Connor was gasping frantically, squirming in his seat, back arching; precum was running down the length of his pretty cock, “Hank… _Please,_ I’ll do anything…”

Hank squeezed on his own arousal to relieve some of the pressure and crouched down to be level with Connor’s arousal. He gripped it once, squeezing and Connor moaned like nothing he’d ever heard before. Hank then ran the palm of his hand from his partner’s balls up to his shaft, moving the slick around, watching more precum pool at the head of Connor’s cock only to make its way down. Hank paused momentarily, moving his free hand up to Connor’s face, brushing that one strand of hair off his forehead. He stared intently, watching Connor open up his pretty brown eyes and smile wearily at him. He stroked his fingers down the smooth skin of his cheek touching the moles that made up constellations on his face. He didn’t know if he’d ever get this chance again.

 _Carpe diem or whatever_ , Hank thought leaning in for a kiss, moving his lips against Connor’s softer ones, kissing down his jaw and even lower, making the younger sigh in pleasure. His large hand moved across the expanse of Connor’s chest, pointedly rubbing his nipples and wondering if he was sensitive there too. He got his response when he pinched one and licked the other and felt Connor twitch in his hand. He laughed into the skin of Connor’s neck and left wet kisses down his shoulder.

With Connor moaning and sighing in his ear, Hank felt like his balls would explode. He pulled away, removed his jacket and shucked off his pants, throwing them over the ledge with the rest of the clothes. He looked into Connor’s eyes pulling his fingers out and pushing in two of his own. Connor was warm and wet as hell, and Hank had a feeling he would fit just right. Moving his fingers in and out a few times, he could tell Connor was close. He pumped three and then four fingers in and out, gripping the android’s hot member and jerking it in tandem with his fingers.

Connor came trembling, shooting ropes all over the Lieutenant’s hand and himself, his hole clenching around the older man’s thick fingers.

“Good boy,” Hank said, praising Connor as he began to tug at the younger’s cock again, slowly.

“Y-Yeah… Anything for you, Hank…”

Without much stimulation, Connor was ready to go once again. Hank stood up, planning to lift Connor up to fuck him against the wall, but Connor had other plans in mind. Kneeling down, he licked through the Lieutenant’s boxers, sucking and breathing hotly over the engorged cock, fondling Hank’s balls with one hand and touching himself with the other.

He peeled off the boxers and pushed them down halfway, first licking Hank’s balls and sucking on them, then moving up to the shaft and laving it up with his tongue, leaving it hot and slick and massaging it using his own juices from fingering himself. He sucked around the head and pushed down, sucking all the way and coming back up with his tongue tracing a trail on the underside of Hank’s cock. Hank played with his hair as he sighed and groaned at the feeling of fucking Connor’s mouth. Connor could feel the large member grow even bigger in his mouth and begin to throb and he took that as a sign to stop.

He looked up at Hank from below and the older man lifted him up by the waist, pressing his back against the stall door, “Are you…”

“I’m ready,” Connor smiled and laughed breathily, circling his arms around Hank’s broad shoulders.

“I was going to say ‘are you sure?’… But, fuck. Okay.”

Hank held Connor up with one arm around his waist and allowed the younger’s body to slide down onto his cock. Connor gasped and shuddered and Hank almost blew his load at how good the brunette felt around him. The first thrust in pushed out a ridiculous amount of slick onto Hank’s cock and though most of it dribbled down to the floor, his cock still made a wet sloppy noise every time he pushed back into Connor’s tight heat.

“You feel so good, Connor,” Hank breathed out a laugh into Connor’s neck.

“You feel even better…” Connor placed a kiss on Hank’s ear, panting with every thrust.

The faster Hank went, the sloppier the noises got; the feeling of the wet warmth sucking his whole member in made his balls tense up every time he moved, they slapped against Connor’s ass with every thrust, sticking to the juices coming out of his entrance; a mix of Hank’s precum and Connor’s own wetness.

As he got closer to finishing, he slid his fingers between the younger’s cheeks to collect the wetness that was leaking out and used it to jerk Connor off to completion. The brunette whined, letting out a breathy moan as he climaxed. That, combined with the sensation of his orgasm: tightening, clenching and spasming around Hank’s cock, brought the Lieutenant to orgasm.

Connor moaned at the feeling of his Lieutenant coming inside of him and tightened around him as the older man rode out his climax, the sensation getting sloppier as the thrusts left the cum seeping out over Connor’s ass and Hank’s balls and down to the floor, leaving a bigger mess than expected.

 

\---

 

Back their desks, after they had cleaned up and made sure to leave the restroom five minutes apart from each other, Connor still had a light blue flush to his cheeks when he spoke, looking at his PC monitor.

“Hey, Hank?”

Hank looked at him, ears turning red, “Hm?”

“I’m glad it was you.”

Hank stared at him incredulously, like he couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

Connor looked spaced out, not really paying attention to what was on the monitor, his LED switching between blue to pink, “I mean… I wanted it to be.”

He looked up at Hank with a smile, one Hank had never seen before.

But Hank _knew_ that this smile would be the one to light up his darkest days. It could outshine the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so there's a Gavin Reed/Connor fic with the same plot if you're interested... heed the warnings though! ;o;  
> So uhhhh.... Any thoughts? @u@ Should Connor test the program out with Kamski himself? hohoho... :3


End file.
